Decisiones, Reacciones & Atracciones, Designios
by TOXICULLEN
Summary: Decisiones: q conllevan a una tragedia... Reacciones: q acarrean consecuencias... Atracciones: q son imposibles ocultar...Designios: q pocos sienten pero solo unos saben. Un viaje, un poder despertando, profecías esperando...y otros esperando el poder!
1. Chapter 1

_**Decisiones: q conllevan a una tragedia... Reacciones: q acarrean consecuencias... Atracciones: q son imposibles ocultar...Designios: q pocos sienten pero solo unos saben. Un viaje, un poder despertando, profecías esperando...y otros esperando el poder!!!**_

_**Decisiones-Reacciones & Atracciones-Designios **_

_**Capitulo 1: Viaje de ida y… vuelta???**_

**Carlisle POV**

-¿De verdad no prefieres dejar a Bella co nosotros? – le pregunté a Charlie y a René como por trigésima vez- es su segunda luna de miel, ni a Esme ni a mi nos causaría ningún problema- miré a Esme seguro de que me apoyaría.

-Por supuesto que no, y además sabes q a Bella le encanta jugar con los chicos.

-Lo se. De verdad aprecio el cariño y la disposición que tiene hacia ella pero de verdad queremos hacer este viaje celebrando nuestra segunda luna de miel y para pasar mas tiempo con ella, y ya saben como es René, no soporta la idea de estar lejos de nuestra pequeña, y realmente no la quiero verla todo el viaje pegada al teléfono para saber como se encuentra la niña.

-Pero que descaro, mira quien habla- Rene puso los ojos en blanco mientras sacudía la cabeza, luego nos observó a Esme y a mi- de todas formas ustedes ya están bastante ocupados- dijo volviendo la vista donde estaban los niños- de verdad los admiro, yo tengo a Bella y casi no me hayo entre todas las cosas que tengo que hacer, y ustedes teniendo a Edward Alice y Emmett, decidieron adoptar a Rosalía y Jasper.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Nada que no se pueda controlar.

-Realmente todo es cuestión de paciencia y costumbre, aunque se de que me hablas, porque yo sentí lo mismo cuando tuve a Emmett.

-Entonces no hay forma de disuadirte para que dejes a la pequeña con nosotros- intenté por última vez.

Charlie sonrió mientras respondía.

-Estas en lo cierto-suspiró- bueno creo que ha llegado la hora de partir- voy por ella.

Lo interrumpí.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a buscarla.

Me dirigí al jardín donde estaban todos jugando… bueno eso parecía…

-Yo no shoy ninguna enana. Tu ere una jiafa.

-shi yo shoy una jiafa tu ere una homiga.

-No

-Shi

-No

-Shi

Bella se colocó sus manitas en cada la do de su cintura.

-Humps, QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Edward se le acercó cruzándose de brazos.

- QUE .

Y así estaban, no todo era perfecto, por una extraña razón Bella y Edward no podían estar ni 30 minutos sin que terminaran peleando. Si no fue porque ella lo miró mal o el le dijo algo que a elle no le gustó…. En fin.

Para Charlie y para mi era un poco desconcertante pero a Esme y a Rene les era resultaba hasta un poco cómico. Nos decían que era algo muy profundo para nosotros, que entre ella se entendían.

Suspiré. En fin. Ya era hora de terminar este nuevo mini-conflicto.

Cuando me acerqué los dos estaban súper rojos por la rabia y a punto de

saltar uno sobre el otro.

-Bueno Bueno, ya se acabó- dije mientras me acercaba – Bella es hora, ya te vas con tus padres.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO. YO NO QUELOOO – Alice me tomó por una pierna mientras lloraba- pofi pofi papi, yo no quelo que she vaya

En ese momento Rosalie agarró a Bella y la abrazó.

-Yo tampoco.

Esta era una de las partes que quería evitar. Desde la primera vez que las niñas se conocieron fue imposible separarlas… parecían trillizas. Cada vez que nos marchábamos de viaje teníamos que hacerlos juntos porque separarlas resultaba muy duro tanto para ella como para nosotros.

Emmett y Jasper bajaron la mirada un poco acongojados al igual que Edward. En estos momentos era que esas peleas entre ellos me resultaban cómicas, ya que cuando se hablaba de estar separados ellos cambiaban totalmente su actitud.

-Niños ya nosotros habíamos hablado de esto antes, Bella se tiene que ir con su papá y su mamá, así que vamos despídanse de ella. De todas formas van a ser poquitos dias así que no me miren así.

De verdad estos niños eran muy unidos. Y por eso no les prestábamos mucha atención a sus discusiones, ya que después de durar todo el día discutiendo, a la hora de despedirse o ir a la cama parecían que les echaban pega loca echar.

Después de lágrimas exageradas por parte de Alice y Rosalie, abrazos, burlas y besos de despedida por parte de Emmett, Edward y Jasper, tomé la manito de Bella y la llevé con mi hermano.

-Déjame adivinar: peleas, reconciliaciones, llanto, y ''no quiero no quiero no quiero'' por parte de algunos chiquillos??? – preguntó mi cuñada Rene mientras tomaba en brazos a Bella y le secaba las lagrima que habían debido a los sollozos.

-Ya sabes la respuesta.

-Bueno – nos interrumpió Charlie- es hora de partir nos vemos en unos días – Charlie comenzó a reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza- es increíbles. Solo nos vamos por cinco días y mira todo el alboroto, pareciera que nos por un año o que no fuéramos a volver nunca.

En ese momento todos nos reímos pero por una extraña razón sentí un nudo en el pecho.

Terminamos de despedirnos acompañándolos y ayudándolos con las maletas hasta el coche, lo abordaron y se marcharon.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta el cual traté de tragar pero no pude.

-Tranquilo amor, solo son cinco días, se que no estas acostumbrado a estar lejos de el pero van a estar bien, piensa que se merecen un descanso- la iba a interrumpir pero colocó un dedo en mis labios evitándolo- vamos adentro hay una cena que prepara y unos niños los cuales controlar.

Suspiré.

-Tienes razón… vamos- tome su mano y la guié dentro de la casa.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la partida de mi hermano. Ellos viajarían en el yate de la familia por mar abierto y solo faltaban un para que regresaran, pero había estado un poco inquieto ya que había una amenaza de una posible tormenta que se aproximaría dentro de una semana, así que aproveché que ayer habían llamado para comentárselo, a lo que el me respondió que en ese caso regresaría antes ya que no quería correr riesgo. Esta noticia debió haberme calmado pero continuaba con esa sensación de inquietud.

Sonó el teléfono de mi oficina.

-Dime Gianna.

-Hem… doctor disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero hay unos oficiales que quieren verlo.

¿Unos oficiales? Eso me desconcertó un poco.

-Hazlos pasar.

-En seguida.

Toc toc

-Adelante.

En ese momento entraron 3 oficiales. Uno de ellos era Steve, uno de los compañeros de Charlie el la comisaría… pero los otro dos no los conocía, tenían un uniforme distinto… de color blanco…

-Buenas tardes… Steve- dije mientras le daba la mano y asentía a modo de saludo a los otros dos.

-Carlisle. Ellos son el oficial Afron y Santiago- dijo con un breve señalamiento y cada uno asentía- de la… - se movió un poco inquieto- de la guardia costera.

En ese momento mi cerebro por una extraña razón que no supe comprender se quedó en blanco.

-Por favor tomen asiento, hay algo que deseen tomar.

Steve me miró de manera extraña, luego vio a los oficiales asintiendo. Tomaron asiento a la vez que yo lo hacia.- No, así estamos bien gracias. Hem Carlisle, hay… hay algo que debes saber pero debes tomarlo con calma… tienes que escuchar atento y luego ellos – dijo mientras señalaba a Afron y a Santiago- te explicaran el por que.

Algo dentro de mi sabia lo que me iban a decir pero mi mente estaba totalmente bloqueada. Así que solo asentí.

-Como sabrá el tiempo ha estado muy inestable- habló Afron-, y se habían pronosticado una repentina tormenta para dentro de una semana pero…

-Pero como ha dicho mi compañero el tiempo a esta descontrolado. En la noche se produjo una fuerte tormenta en mar abierto la cual tocará tierra en un par de días.

Sin saber por que, sentía mi estomago revuelto y una presión en el pecho.

No sabia que responder.

-Carlisle… el yate de tu hermano estaba en el ojo de la tormenta… el… el se comunicó con el centro de control de la guardia costera al momento de ver que algo no andaba bien … pero… de pronto se cortó la comunicación… y desaparecieron del radar y… y… no… ha … habido… mas noticias de ellos… es… es como si el mar… se los hubiera tragado… no han podido localizarlos vía satélite así… que lo mas seguro...es que…

-Lo mas seguro es que no hayan sobrevivido la tormenta-concluyó uno de los guardias.

En ese instante el dolor en mi pecho se incrementó y no supe más nada…

*

*

*

*

*

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Pretendo actualizar semanalmente…**_

_**Hay cosas que evidenciaban lo que iba a pasar y que estoy segura de que la mayoría vieron venir. El próximo cap haré un POV Charlie para que tengan un conocimiento previo de lo que paso. Bueno… hay acontecimientos que muchas no se esperan…**_

_**Kisses…**_

_**Toxicullen…**_


	2. Nota Autora

_**Nota Importante **_

_**Hola chicas les debo una disculpa…. Mi excusa es pobre pero espero m entiendan…**_

_**la computadora c m dañó y con ella los 2 cap q tenía escritos, y debido a eso estoy esclavizada a bibliotecas y Cyber.**_

_**estoy en una academia de baile de actuación y baile que me tienen fuulllll.**_

_**Mis clases me tienen hasta mas no poder en la parte d redacción y lectura…**_

_**Pero eso no quita que esté comprometida o q m aleje de mi historia. Por eso ya tengo en mi libreta varios cap escritos que solo tengo que pasarlos por eso esperando el mínimo respiro los publicaré… abrazos… **_

_**Kisses….**_

_**Toxiculen**_


	3. CBúsqueda desesperada

_**Decisiones: q conllevan a una tragedia... Reacciones: q acarrean consecuencias... Atracciones: q son imposibles ocultar...Designios: q pocos sienten pero solo unos saben. Un viaje, un poder despertando, profecías esperando...y otros esperando el poder!!!**_

_**Decisiones-Reacciones & Atracciones-Designios **_

_**Capitulo 2: búsqueda desesperada.**_

**Carlisle POV**

3 meses después…

``lo siento Carlisle pero no hay noticias ´´

Esa era la respuesta que obtenía cada vez que buscaba saber algo de mi hermano, mi cuñada y mi sobrina y sinceramente mis nervios no eran de mucha ayuda que digamos.

Esme me ayudaba mucho y tratábamos de mantener la compostura más que todo por los niños, y porque sabíamos que con desesperarnos no conseguiríamos nada… pero el mundo se nos venia encima cuando los chicos nos preguntaban por algunos de ellos.

Algo en mi me decía que ellos estaban con vida, pero si eso era así , no hacia falta acudir a mis conocimientos como doctor para saber que no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones donde estuvieran… y con una niña tan pequeña…

Solo podía ser paciente y pedirle mucho a dios porque llegáramos a tiempo, si es que aun estábamos a tiempo de algo…

* * *

12 meses de la desaparición…

- ¿¿¿Cómo que van a suspender la búsqueda???- exploté. Esme me tomo fuertemente del brazo, pero la verdad estaba tan dolida como yo.

- Lo sentimos Sr. Cullen, pero ya no podemos continuar con la misma. En cuanto a las posibilidades de que estén náufragos en una isla lo hemos investigado, y solo hay un par de islas al norte y otra al este de donde ellos se encontraban al momento de perderles el rastro a causa de la tormenta, las cuales han peinado sin éxito.

También hemos rastreado los mares vía satélite para detectar alguna forma de vida en el mar, de la cual no se ha encontrado nada y para ser realistas si hubieran estado en el mar del 100% de las posibilidades de encontrarlos estamos hablando de un 1% cuando mucho…

-¡¡¡Ellos están vivos!!!.- los corté golpeando el escritorio con el puño cerrado antes de que pudieran decir mas, mientras Esme ya no pudo contener los sollozos que se agolpaban en ella y mis ojos no aguantaron por mas tiempo mis lagrimas. Respire hondo- si ustedes se niegan a continuar pues lo haré yo por mi cuenta- dije con voz profunda, pausada y contenida- los encontraré- dije mas firme.

Con eso tomé a Esme entre mis brazos y caminamos fuera de las oficinas de los oficiales. Después de salir me dirigí hacia la salida cuando una mano me arrastró hacia otra oficina. Era Steve.

-Escucha. Se lo que estas pasando y se lo que te dijeron. Solo quería decirte que no los culpes, ellos solo reciben órdenes de sus superiores, los cuales decidieron que no podían seguir tomando recursos del estado para lo que era una causa perdida- bufo y negó con la cabeza- Charlie es como mi familia así que te ayudaré. Se de personas que pueden seguir con el rastreo. No es ilegal pero nadie se puede enterar que yo te di este dato- le iba a preguntar el por que cuando me cortó- no me preguntes. Lo único que te puedo decir es que no serán nada baratos pero estos son los mejores, estos tipos son profesionales.

- No me importa lo que cuesten lo que me importa es encontrar a mi familia

- Eso supuse- metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, sacó un papel y me lo entregó- yo ya me encargué de llamarlos. Diles que eres tu y ellos te dirán que es lo que sigue.

- No sabes cuanto valoro esto. Gracias. Si hay alguna manera de pagarte…-alzó una mano interrumpiéndome.

-La única forma que tienes de pagarme es que los encuentres.-me dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

Le di un abrazo y luego Esme.

- Charlie no se equivocó contigo, Gracias- le dijo le dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le di un apretón de manos a modo de despedida.

No sabia como pero de alguna forma daríamos con ellos.

* * *

5 años después de la desaparición…

Sin noticias. No podía negar que el equipo de búsqueda que me recomendó Steve era muy bueno. Todas las semanas me llegaban reportes de donde y como seguían con la búsqueda, pero siempre era lo mismo… nada.

Esme veía junto conmigo todos los informes y de ese modo llegó a la conclusión de que no podíamos continuar con la búsqueda. A medida que pasaba el tiempo ella fue perdiendo la esperanza y la estaba haciendo sufrir mucho.

´´ No podemos continuar amor. Hemos esperado y esperado y nada. Ni una pista una señal… y yo ya no puedo con esto. Creo que lo mas sensato es aceptar que no los volveremos a ver``.

Y con esto decidimos hacer una reunión tipo misa para pedir por sus almas… lo que ella no sabia es que yo no me daría por vencido.

* * *

10 años después de la desaparición…

- Carlisle, ¿me puedes explicar que significa esto?- se encontraba sentada en el sofá en medio de la sala con las piernas y uno de sus brazos cruzados mientras el otro lo extendía hacia mi con unos papeles en la mano.

Me acerqué y tome los papeles y… ¡¡¡maldición... eran los de la investigacion!!!

Observé su rostro y era una mezcla de dolor indignación…

-Esme…- susurré si saber que decirle.

-¡¡¡no Carlisle, no!!!- respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos para mirarme de una forma muy determinante- debes parar ya. Se que Charlie era tu hermano- sentí un aguijonazo cuando dijo era, ella se dio cuenta pero continuó- pero tanto El como René y Bella eran mi familia también- suspiró- también me dolió, aun me duele pero nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada, así que por favor…- se acercó dándome un fuerte abrazo- me duele pero también me duele verte así… por favor… piensa en mi… en los niños… nosotros te necesitamos…

La abracé fuertemente pensando en lo que me estaba diciendo ocasionándome un dolor afectándome de sobremanera, dándome cuenta de que ya me estaba dando por vencido… algo en mi me gritaba que continuara pero mi esposa y mis hijos tambien me necesitaban…

Al día siguiente llamé a los investigadores.

Di la búsqueda como terminada.

*

*

*

*

*

**Se que dije que el próximo cap seria un POV de Charlie pero dada las circunstancias… decidí que seria para el siguiente.**

_**Kisses…**_

_**Toxicullen…**_


	4. Vacaciones Tormentosas

_**Decisiones: q conllevan a una tragedia... Reacciones: q acarrean consecuencias... Atracciones: q son imposibles ocultar...Designios: q pocos sienten pero solo unos saben. Un viaje, un poder despertando, profecías esperando...y otros esperando el poder!!!**_

_**Decisiones-Reacciones & Atracciones-Designios **_

_**Capitulo 3: Vacaciones Tormentosas.**_

**Charlie POV**

-Charlie? – escuché a Rene llamándome.

-Dime amor- le dije mientras abría los ojos.

-Está comenzando a llover un poco fuerte- en ese momento me desperté por completo mientras me levantaba.

-Ve con la niña y…

-La niña está aquí- me interrumpió haciendo que la mirara. En ese momento vi a mi princesa acurrucada a un lado bajo el abrazo de Rene, con su carita cubierta por las sabanas- me despertó porque escuchó un trueno y…

-Tranquila- la interrumpí mientras me acercaba a mi niña- princesa?- ella levantó su rostro e inmediatamente se levantó abrazándome.

-Papi teno mieo-me dijo ocultando su rostro en mi cuello.

-Tranquila mi bebe… solo es la lluvia.- trate de calmarla mientras hacia círculos en su espalda- ve con mami. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, ok?- después de unos segundos ella asintió- muy bien ahora quédate con mami mientras yo reviso una cosita y regreso rápido- se la devolví a Rene mientras un trueno resonó con fuerza- quédate aquí abajo con ella, ya vuelvo.

Al momento que me fui comenzó el infierno.

El viento y las olas comenzaron a ponerse furiosas. Trate de ponerme en contacto por la radio pero me fue imposible. No había forma de comunicase por ningún medio.

Escuché los gritos y sollozos de Rene y Bella, así que decidí ir con ellas.

El agua entraba por todos lados y la tormenta no cesaba. Mantuve a las razones de mi vida junto a mi. Las protegería así me costara la vida.

Se escucharon como los controles explotaban dejandonos a oscuras. Gracias a Dios Rene habia conseguido una linterna.

Nos fuimos hacia el camarote cuando una fuerte sacudida, acompañado de un fuerte estruendo, hizo que el yate se moviera con violencia, causando que me golpeara la cabeza contra la pared, perdiendo la conciencia.

-

-

-

-

-

Estaba aturdido.

Poco a poco fueron viniendo a mi recuerdos de una pesadilla… me encontraba acostado con los ojos cerrados… poco a poco los fui abriendo y me perdí.

No reconocía nada. Estaba en un espacio cerrado… de estilo entre improvisado, hecha de palos como de bambú… varios tipos de maderas…improvisado pero bien hecho… como una choza…

¿¿¿UNA CHOZA???

¿¿¿DONDE ESTABA…DONDE ESTABA MI MUJER… MI HIJA???… y si todo lo que estaba viendo era cierto, solo había una explicación… yo no tuve una pesadilla…

…Todo pasó en realidad

-¿Cómo se siente?

La voz profunda de una mujer me distrajo… era de mediana edad como unos 55 o 60 años, mas o menos de mi estatura, de piel blanca y cabello negro… en su mayoría con canas.

-¿Qué… quien… donde…co-como

-Ssshhhh… tranquilo. Se lo que va a preguntar así que primero cálmese y segundo vamos por paso- dijo mientras se acercaba y hacia un ademán de calmarme- ¿Quién soy? Quien los rescató, ¿Qué pasó? creo que lo sabes más que yo, ¿Dónde estas? En mi hogar. Y… donde está tu familia… bueno… están vivas.

Algo en su tono no me gustó. Me levanté rápidamente tratando de calmar el dolor que sentí en la cabeza, hombro y brazo izquierdo… y las vi.

Se encontraban inconcientes acostadas en camas separadas…

-La mujer no creo que aguante mucho- dijo detrás de mi haciendo que se me helara la sangre- ella fue la que se llevó la peor parte. Recibió golpes en la cabeza, columna, costillas… la fractura de la costilla causó que se le encajara el pulmón derecho… si aun sigue con vida es de milagro y porque es una mujer fuerte.

La niña no está tan mal. Fue la primera en despertar. Tiene unos cuantos rasguños- mientras hablaba fui a ver a mi bebé- un golpecito en la frente, una leve fisura en la muñeca derecha…pero – yo iba viendo o mejor dicho revisando a medida que me decía todo lo que tenia. En el momento que se calló me giré a verla- está un poco conmocionada… ella… ella estaba conciente a la hora que los encontré.

Vi a mi pobre bebé… eso quería decir que… ¿ella estuvo conciente mientras ocurría todo ese infierno?

Me acerqué ignorando el dolor en mi cuerpo, y teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarla para abrazarla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-Tres días- antes que fuera a decir algo ella continuó- como sentirás te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, eso te dejó bastante afectado. Te he estado suministrando vitaminas liquidas. Estabas inconciente pero cuando te daba a tomar líquidos lo aceptabas, pero no era lo mismo con las comidas sólidas por obvias razones. Por eso puedes levantarte pero estas débil… yo diría que mas que inconciente estabas en estado de shock.

No sabia que decir por lo que ella continuó.

-La mujer también se complica por falta de alimentos ya que no es capaz de tomar nada por su estado- miró a Bella en mis brazos- ella se está recuperando rápido… es fuerte… muy fuerte.

Algo en la forma en que lo dijo hizo que pensara que había más.

-Como ya te dije ella estaba conciente cuendo los encontré. Apenas me vio salió corriendo hacia mi… claro con cierta dificultad… y solo con sus acciones y mirada me pidió… no mejor dicho me exigió que los ayudara.

Eso si me extrañó, ya que Bella era del tipo de niñas que no se relacionaba o hablaba con cualquiera… menos con extraños.

La señora me dijo que se llamaba Sioban, que nos encontrábamos en una isla, y continuó con el relato de todo lo que había pasado desde que nos encontró hasta de cómo estuvo todo mientras estuve inconciente.

También nos dijo algo que me había pasado desapercibido. Ella nos encontró en el yate… el cual se encontraba en la isla… ¿eso quería decir que el fuerte golpe que recibió el mismo fue el impacto contra la isla?...

…Al parecer si.

2 meses después

Lugo de recuperarme un poco fui al yate para ver si podía encontrar o reparar algo para comunicarme con alguien, pero todo fue inútil.

Rene murió a la semana.

Bella solo hablaba para lo meramente necesario después de la muerte de su madre… ella… ella no volvió a ser la misma.

Sioban siempre me ayudaba en lo que necesitara al igual con Bella. Yo llegué a pensar que era un tipo de medico o algo por el estilo ya que supo como curarnos, así que decidí preguntarle. Pero cuando me dijo lo que en realidad era me quedé como piedra.

12 años después

**Bella POV**

Hace aproximadamente 5 días -según las cuentas de Sioban… aunque he aprendido a no llevarle la contraria- cumplimos 12 años que llegamos aquí.

Ya casi no tengo recuerdos de mi otra familia. Luego de que llegáramos aquí mi padre se puso a sacar todas las cosas del yate las cual nos podrían servir de algo, además de cosas personales, entre ellas algunas fotos de mis tíos y primos.

La ultima vez que estuve con ellos tenia 3 años , ahora tengo 15. mi madrea murió a los días de haber llegado y mi padre nunca llegó a superar su muerte… pero siguió adelante por mi.

El nunca perdió la esperanza de que nos rescatarían, por eso se empeñó en enseñarme todo lo que sabia y todo lo que según el ``debería saber´´.

Se encargo de recordarme, contarme y relatarme nuestra vida en Forks. El hizo sus estudios y se especializó en Seattle como policía. Tenía un cargo importante pero como nos encontrábamos en una posición económica cómoda decidió que nos mudáramos a la tranquilidad de Forks. Me contó que al principio mi madre pegó el grito al cielo pero luego de que discutieran los Pro y los contras de aquella decisión ella estuvo encantada.

De esa manera el terminó siendo el jefe de policía, y mi madre la profesora de artes en el instituto de aquel pueblo.

Me contó también de la profesión de mis tíos… mi tío Carlisle Cullen era el doctor del pequeño pueblo y mi tía tenia una pequeña agencia de festejos y remodelaciones… además de encargarse de mis primos…

En fin…

Mi papá se encargo de enseñarme a leer escribir y hablar correctamente español he ingles, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se ponía mas intenso con o de aprender y terminó enseñándome todo lo que sabia de historia, matemáticas, entre otras cosas que aun continua enseñándome ya que insiste que debo estar preparada ante la civilización cuando nos rescaten.

A mi sinceramente no me hace ninguna ilusión volver. No niego que quisiera o mas vien tengo curiosidad por saber que hay mas allá del mar que nos mantiene cautivos pero… ya mi vida la tengo aquí… y al irnos Sioban me dijo que tendríamos que despedirnos de esta isla y de ella…

Sioban

Yo no podía dejarla…

''llegaste acá por un designio… cuando estés lista tendrás que irte pero yo no podré ir contigo, y tendrás que despedirte de este trozo de tierra ya que nunca volverás a verlo''

No.

Yo no podía dejarla ni a ella ni a la isla.

Sioban es una hechicera. Tiene dones muy poderosos. ''si mis poderes o dones cayeran en manos equivocadas seria muy malo'' fueron sus palabras… y le creo.

Mi padre se dio cuenta de eso con el tiempo. Al principio ella le contó lo que era… su primera reacción fue quedarse en shock, luego se negó a creerle… pero con el pasar del tiempo y al verla en acción pronosticando cosas y manipulándolas…

Próximo cap:

-Es hora- me dijo viendo me a los ojos.

Dentro de mi sabia que era verdad…sabia lo que estaba a punto de suceder… pero me negué a aceptarlo.

-No- deije negando con la cabeza a la vez que las lagrimas salian de mi ojos y corria hacia mi padre.

-

-

-

-

-Papá?...papi?... PAPÁ NOOOOOOOOO- lo abracé y pegué mi rostro a su pecho… pero su corazón no latía- te quiero- le susurré.

-

-

-

- Por favor… dije con voz ahogada todavía no… no estoy lista… puso un dedo en mis labios.

-Bella… no puedo hacer nada- negué con la cabeza y acunó mi rostro en sus manos- es hora de dormir mi niña- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ante sus palabras- tranquila todo estará bien.

*

*

*

*

*

_**Kisses…**_

_**Toxicullen…**_


	5. Chapter 5

No tengo perdón ni excusas lo se, solo espero no defraudarlas y darles saludos a las que me hayan tenido paciencia y darle la bienvenida a las que están siguiendo el fic, mas un profundo agradecimiento a las lo leen… por eso este cap. va dedicados a ellas:

Ludwika Cullen, Mimabells, alexacullen87 , RiniAndHelio , Patry32 , RosAlice22 , gracias de corazón y disfruten con amor…

**B POV**

Ella era capas de pronosticar cosas… y… manipularlas.

Mi padre le guardó rencor porque decía que con lo que ella hacia, sobraba y bastaba para que nos ayudara a volver a la civilización, y era verdad, es más ella nunca lo negó…

**Flash Back **

-Aun no es el momento. Todo tiene su tiempo, las cosas ocurren por algo, y lo que tenga que pasar… pasará, pero a su tiempo y sin que yo me meta en el equilibrio con lo que se me ha otorgado.

-Ya estoy arto de que me salgas con lo mismo diciendo que es lo mejor para mi hija, tu solo te preocupas por ti.

-Lamento defraudarte pero yo no tengo ese tipo de malicia. Y si, esto lo hago por ella… este es su destino. Ella partirá cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Charlie soltó una risotada amarga.

-Y si tanto te preocupa por que no la ayudas… ¡Por Dios, Ya Casi No Habla. Si tanto la quieres como lo dices AYUDALA!.

-Te estas afectando por algo en que ni yo misma me puedo meter- suspiró- ella tiene que pasar por todo esto, pero no por decisión mía… ese es su destino, hay un designio… una profecía que se está cumpliendo y yo no puedo intervenir… solo puedo prepararla para lo que se le viene… lo siento, pero así son las cosas, y no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa ni lo que pasará… como te dije no puedo intervenir´´.

Charlie se puso rojo del coraje y salió a grande zancadas de la choza hacia la orilla de la playa. Esto lo hacia cada vez que necesitaba estar solo, para pensar o meditar sobre lo que lo aturdiera.

Yo solo lo esperaba despierta acostada hasta que el volvía; se aseguraba de que estuviera bien abrigada aunque las noche eran frescas, depositando un beso en mi frente y se acostaba.

**Fin del Flash Back**

El problema que yo tenía era que yo ya casi no podía hablar.

No era que no supiera o me lo evitara algo físico… era algo mas allá…

Algo dentro de mí me mantenía prisionera en un silencio que algunas veces me daba miedo.

Hablaba… aun lo hacia, pero solamente para lo necesario, y también de cierta forma… tampoco lo necesitaba.

Es un poco extraño pero por ejemplo si estaba en algún sitio y necesitaba estar sola tanto mi padre como Sioban me miraban con mirada interrogante, luego, era como si al observar mis ojos, ellos les hablaran y hacían lo que con la mirada les transmitía, al igual de cuando pensaba mucho en algo y hacia una pregunta de la nada…

**Flash Back **

Luego de esa noche de discusión, no podía dormir bien.

Mi padre se encontraba dentro de la choza y Sioban detrás de mí, haciendo no se que. Yo Estaba sentada afuera, viendo las olas del mar, con mis rodillas abrazadas y mi mentón sobre ellas, pensando en la discusión que habían tenido mi padre y mi Sioban; sobre todo la parte del no poder hablar…

-¿Por qué?- pregunté de repente.

Lo más increíble era que ella sabía el trasfondo de esa pregunta y la respuesta.

Escuché como suspiró.- Cuando te encontré sentí una gran conexión entre tu madre y tu, después de que ella murió… una parte de ti se cerró…- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.-Pero eso no es todo mi niña…

Un gran amor te ahogó en un silencio parcial… otro te sumirá en uno casi total y una ultima perdida eclipsará tu voz dejándola en un pozo sin fondo.

Las primeras dos estarán siempre en tu corazón, y la última te acompañara espiritualmente, hasta que estés lista.

Tu destino está marcado pero es incierto a la vez.

Estabas destinada a llegar acá, para poder aprender y para que te prepararas a lo que te toca enfrentar.

Otro gran amor… uno totalmente distinto y único de los que has tenido anteriormente, llegará a ti, y solo cuando ambos sean correspondidos de corazón, al igual que sean admitidos, saldrás de la prisión del silencio.

Rió pero sin ningún tipo de alegría.

Luego de eso se te viene la grande… No avisará, por eso tienes que estar preparada para todo…

**Fin del Flash Back**

No le pregunté a que se refería; algo en mi lo sabia, y por alguna razón sabia que quedaba poco tiempo…

Estaba sentada en las rocas, al borde de las olas cuando una extraña opresión me izo salir de mis cavilaciones… Mi Papá…

Me giré inmediatamente y Sioban se encontraba detrás de mí…

-Ve…es hora- me susurró.

-NO- dije también susurrando pero con voz profunda… Y con eso salí corriendo hacia la choza.

Las lágrimas salían de mi rostro mientras un profundo dolor me daba de lleno en todo el pecho.

Al llegar lo vi.

Se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Corrí hasta el, acunándolo en mis brazos, mientras el se apretaba y masajeaba el brazo izquierdo y el pecho.

El siempre se encargó de enseñarme lo mas que sabia… y según lo que había aprendido gracias a el y a Sioban… estaba sufriendo un infarto.

No era la primera vez que ocurría. Así que ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

Rápidamente me arrodillé colocando su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Luego uní mis manos frotándolas.

- Reúno vida, tiempo y parte de mi ser. Reúno vida, tiempo y parte de mi ser…- repetía una y otra vez.

Sioban me había enseñado a reunir vitalidad para dársela a quien la necesitara. Ella me contó de cómo izo esto cuando lo encontró en el yate; luego tuvo un paro respiratorio cuando yo tenía 13 años y ella me obligó a hacerle este ritual y funcionó.

Puse las manos en su pecho y en ese instante me tomaron de las muñecas. Levanté la vista y allí estaba ella.

-No mi niña, cuando algo tiene que pasar, debes dejar que pase. No hay nada que puedas hacer- cerré los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza- dile lo que tengas que decir.

-Bella- dijo mi padre haciendo que abriera los ojos- Sioban tiene razón... Todo el tiempo la tuvo… solo que nunca quise aceptarlo.

-Papi te quiero- dije. Sioban me soltó las muñecas he inmediatamente acuné su rostro entre mis manos mientras gruesas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

-Lo se cariño. Tu madre siempre te amó y te amará al igual que yo. Quisiera haberte cuidado por mas tiempo pero no se pudo. Quiero que sepas, que aunque no pudimos continuar contigo en este mundo, tu madre y yo estaremos siempre en tu corazón. Te amamos Bella.- sonrió y sus ojos perdieron precisión de visión. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y su rostro decayó hacia un lado.

-Papá?...papi?... PAPÁ NOOOOOOOOO- lo abracé y pegué mi rostro a su pecho… pero su corazón no latía- no- le susurré con resignación - te quiero.

Después de un rato levanté mi rostro serrándole sus ojos.

Mientras lo abrazaba Sioban me rodeó con sus brazos transmitiéndome una extraña sensación, la cual trajo a mi cabeza unas palabras…

Flash Back

`` Las primeras dos estarán siempre en tu corazón, y la última te acompañara espiritualmente, hasta que estés lista.´´

End Flash Back

Inmediatamente m tensé y giré la mirada hacia la de ella, la cual pude observar un brillo de conocimiento en ellos.

-Por favor…- dije con voz ahogada- aun no… aun no estoy lista…como voy…- me interrumpió colocando uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

-Bella… no puedo hacer nada- intenté negar con la cabeza, pero tomó mi rostro entre sus manos reclamando al cien por mi atención- nena… es hora de dormir- abrí los ojos como platos- ssshhh…. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Colocó una mano sobre mi pecho y la otra en mi cabeza, dejando que su dedo pulgar reposara en mi frente.

*Se reúnen todos mis dones aquí.

Pido permiso para que todos puedan llegar,

Y que si errores solo a ti,

Para que así todos los puedas heredar.*

Luego de eso perdí en conocimiento, encontrándome con una nada a la vez que una voz en mi resonaba…

Te acompañaré y guiaré espiritualmente, pero dentro de 89 lunas abre el cofre… llegado el momento sabrás que hacer…

Cuando desperté estaba sola. Intenté llamar a Sioban pero ningún sonido salió de mis labios, más que un pobre sonido lastimero.

Salí corriendo y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Corrí hasta que mis pies tocaron el agua del mar.

Lloré en silencio.

El silencio que sería mi único compañero de ahora en adelante.

En ese momento un susurro en el viento me hizo levantar la mirada hacia el mar

En una de nuestras madres, en la que te da cobijo, la que muchos dicen estuvo l fruto prohibido, está lo que necesitaras…

Y la respuesta me golpeó en la cara casi de inmediato.

El árbol.

El árbol donde tantas veces nos sentamos, mientras ella me relataba historias o me enseñaba cualquier cosa.

Corrí adentrándome un poco en el bosque. Conocía ese y otros caminos como la palma de mi mano, y además sabia cual árbol era también porque era el más grande de toda la isla.

Al llegar no supe que mas podía hacer… sabía que buscaba algo … pero qué?

Recuerda que si quieres algo debes pedirlo de corazón…

Esas palabras siempre me las repetía Sioban.

De inmediato me arrodillé en l punta del árbol cerrando los ojos y desee, de corazón poder encontrar eso que tanto buscaba, entonces abrí mis ojos…

… y nada.

Suspiré.

No sabia que estaba buscando no como conseguirlo.

Alcé la vista a los cielos como pidiendo que me iluminaran, cuando lo vi.

Un cofre.

Un cofre en las raíces del árbol

No… Un cofre en el pico de las raíces del árbol.

Así que con un último suspiro me dediqué a trepar al árbol que nunca había logrado trepar, y no precisamente por ser el más grande sino en mas complicado.

Después de no sé cuantas caídas, raspones, y cosas que uno pueda imaginar que te pueden pasar trepando un árbol que me odiaba (el cual creía que me quería), pude ir a mi refugio.

Con solo entrar un aire de soledad me dio la bienvenida adherida de u escalofrió.

Dentro de 89 lunas abre el cofre… llegado el momento sabrás que hacer…

Esas palabras resonaron y no pude más que hacer caso. Así que con él en manos me dirigí hasta una de las repisas y lo deje allí.

Junto reposaba el libro que Sioban tan celosamente cuidaba. Ella no me prohibía verlo pero siempre me dijo que ver y que no. Según ella llegado el momento podría educarme de él al cian… y algo dentro de mi me dijo que ese momento había llegado.

Me senté en mi cama y comencé a leerlo.

Decía todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que tenía que saber y hacer.

Además de las practicas que hacía con ella pero a medida que leía me daba cuenta que esto no iba a ser tan sencillo- como si y no lo tuviera difícil- dije para mí con los ojos un poco húmedo al recordar mi situación.

En fin, Sioban me dejó las herramientas y como usarlas para seguir el destino que (según ella) estaba deparado para mi.

Durante los próximos días estuve entrenando al cien todo lo que en el libro estipulaba.

Ya habían pasado las 48 lunas desde los sucesos que terminaron de cambiar mi vida por completo.

Para mi gran sorpresa ya era toda un hechicera; claro que al principio no fue nada fácil, y lo que vino luego menos, pero no me podía quejar.

Ya era capaz de tener cierto control sobre los elementos, y cada dia que pasaba sentía que mejoraba mas… pero como no, no todo fue perfecto, ya que estaba sola, y no pude recuperar mi voz.

`` Otro gran amor… uno totalmente distinto y único de los que has tenido

Anteriormente, llegará a ti, y solo cuando ambos sean correspondidos de corazón,

Al igual que sean admitidos, saldrán de la prisión del silencio.´´

La tenia fácil no… ja… si como no. Encerrada en una isla en la cual la única compañía (además de la vegetación) de seres vivos eran los animales que en ella habitaban… al menos que el amor que necesite sea el de un mono o una culebra!

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y yo iba creciendo en todos los sentidos a medida que el transcurría.

Así transcurrieron las 41 lunas restantes completando las 89…

… Era el momento… Había llegado la hora!

_**Kisses…**_

_**Toxicullen…**_


End file.
